Jusqu'où le charme d'un Uchiha peut aller?
by naru-otaku
Summary: Naruto, jeune étudiant, doit prendre le métro tous les jours pour se rendre en cours, mais disons que les personnes qu'il y croisent ne font pas de son trajet un moment paisible et agréable. Et quand toute sa réeussite scolaire dépend d'un beau brun...


Quelques petites nouvelles en entendant la prochain chapitre de «le salon de la douleur pour le plaisir»...J'ai écrit cela sur plusieurs fois, sur mon Ipod, quand je voulais passé le temps et je l'avais complêtement oublié, alors voici une petite histoire sur mon pairing préféré Sasu/Naru, je ne suis pas encore sur du rating parce qu'il n'y a pas encore concrètement de lemon, mais au vu de mes dernières tendances, ça risque de finir par ça alors...

Rating: M

Pairing: Sasu/Naru

Disclamer: Je crois pas vraiment avoir besoin de le nommer, mais bon juste parce qu'il fait bonne figure...sacré masashi

Résumé: Naruto, jeune étudiant, doit prendre le métro tous les jours pour se rendre en cours, mais disons que les personnes qu'il y croisent ne font pas de son trajet un moment paisible et agréable. Et quand toute sa réeussite scolaire dépend d'un beau brun qui semble bien s'amuser avec lui, comment doit-il gérer tout ça?

Donc Bonne lecture à tous! et review^.^

Je suis étendu dans mon lit et je ne sais trop à quoi penser, je n'ai rien à prévoir, personne pour qui rester éveiller pourtant je ne dors pas. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de particulièrement doué, je suis assez simple et ma vie assez plate, par contre dans une foule on peut facilement me trouver. Je ne sais pas si avoir les cheveux blond jaune éclatant et des traits de moustaches me rends spécial, mais en fait je ne pense pas puisque je vis tout seul dans un petit appartement pas vraiment luxueux et très mal isolé. Je n'ai jamais eu de personne qui m'aimait vraiment je crois et je n'ai jamais vécu avec une autre peronne que moi. Pourtant tous les jours, je me lève, je souris, j'affronte la vie et j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, car les journées sont longues si l'on s'inpitue sur son sort. Je finis toujours par m'endormir en regardant le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles et aujourd'hui ne fais pas execption. Demain j'aurai cours et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire car je n'ai pas étudier et on a examen de bio. Bon il faut que je dorme maintenant...

Donc tous les jours je dois me lever de bonheur avec ce cadran infernal, si seulement il y avait quelqu'un pour me reveiller tranquillement, il ne faut pas que je rate le métro pour Nakamura. Je dois faire tout ce trajet juste pour aller a une stupide école, vous imaginez! Une heure dans un vagon a 30~C! Vous vous rappeler quand je vous est dit que personne ne m'a jamais vraiment aimé, en fait beaucoup de gens m'aime bien...je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je dois dégager quelque chose ou je ne sais trop quoi parce que sans me vanter ohhh non loin de la! Mon corps n'est pas super masculin et développé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, je suis plutôt du genre kawaii, on dit? Malhereusement on dirait que ça plait beaucoup. Hey ça bouscule dans ce train...tout le monde pousse! Je crois que je serais mieux de revenir sur terre avant de perdre le pied et de me retrouver pietinner par tous ces salaryman aux chaussures de cuir.

-hey faites attention s'il vous plait!

-ohhh désolé je vois qu'il ne faut pas trop bouger dans ce métro.

-oui Monsieur vous avez parfaitement raison.

-je ne vous entend pas vraiment avec tout ce bruit...

-j'ai dit...oui-

Qu'est-ce que c'est cette sensation brulante? Je crois que ça m'ai familier...oui je le sens, je le vois. J'y suis pourtant habituer, pourtant je ne le supporte pas, je souffre...ce qui fait le plus mal c'est que mon corps aime cela, il en redemande, mais moi j'en peux plus, c'est toujours la même chose...tous les matins avant d'aller a l'école et tous les soirs en revenant. Le pire c'est que je ne m'y attarde pas, je ne me débat pas, je ne sais plus si c'est mal ou bien, je me dis qu'il y a pire dans la vie et que ces personnes ont besoin d'un recomfort humain, voilà tout! Donc pendant que je vous raconte cela, je sens la chaleur se rependre, elle parcourt mon torse, elle vient titiller mes mamelons, m'échappant un léger cris de surprise et de sensation.

-reste tranquille, tu ne veux surtout pas que l'on te remarque.

-mais monsieur...ahhhh

-comment on peut être aussi bruyant?

-c'est que vous...haaaa!

Les mains de l'homme descendait maintenant vers le bas, puis franchi la limte de la ceinture, se glissa sous celle-ci et commença a bouger en mouvement de va et viens ce qui me fit gémir instantanément. J'essaya t'étouffer mes cris avec mes mains, je ne voulais surtout pas causé de trouble. Puis comme on dit, sauvez par la cloche! On annonçait mon arrêt. Il me prit les hanches par derrière, me colla contre lui jusqu'à ce que je sente sa chose sous moi, me lécha lentement le coté du cou jusqu'à la mâchoire, puis les lèvres a mon oreille...

-tu es très bon, mon garçon, il faut continuer a t'entretenir n'est-ce pas?

-oui Monsieur j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois...

Il me laissa partir. Je pris directement la route de l'école, de toute façon quel aurait été l'excuse pour changer d'itineraire. J'étais correct, j'étais juste un peu sale, je passerais par la salle de bain...comme tous les matins, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon a l'heure que j'arrive il n'y a jamais personne qui rode dans l'aile des salles de bain, pas un chat! Instinctivement je me mis dos a l'entrée, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre exhibitionniste. Je défit ma boucle de ceinture, laissa tomber mon pantalon et me rinça le mieux que je pu. J'étais en train de remonter mon caleçon lorsque que j'entendit riquaner amèrement derrière moi.

-huh, qu'est-ce que tu fais la? C'est un streaptease privé?

-Je pourrais dire la même la chose, qu'est-ce que TU fais la?

-La n'est pas la question...tu serais mieux de remettre ton joli boxer orange, c'est original! Et ton pantalon avant que les autres élèves arrivent, n'est-ce pas?

-Arrête de te moquer de moi! Sasuke Uchiha, c'est bien toi ça?

Je n'arrive pas a dire pourquoi mais il me déstabilise, il me frustre. J'ai juste envie de le frapper, mais je ne bouge pas. J'ai même oublier de replacer mon boxer de soie orange qui est encore a demi de travers. Pendant que je me suis perdu dans mes pensées, il est parti. Je dois l'imaginer puisque je ne le voie plus...tant mieux! Puis quelqu'un s'emisca dans mon dos, les hanches collés a mes fesses et ses mains qui parcourt le haut de mon léger boxer. Il murmurait maintenant a mon oreille.

-Avoue que c'était juste pour moi, tout ce petit cirque...

-hey! Qu'est-ce que tu...tu fo...u...

- Je me tue, je n'avais plus envie de m'énerver. J'aurais du le repousser, assez violemment même...comme dans mes habitudes, mais j'étais fatigué.

-Aller vas-y, tu peux en profiter, je me sens généreux aujourd'hui.

Ma voie étais pourtant teintée de déception, de dégoût et de fatigue.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te ferai rien, en fait tu me dégoûtes, je ne touche que de jolies filles et je n'ai rien à faire de gamins dans ton genre...je voulais juste savoir si le charme des uchiha marche aussi sur les petites proies égarées comme toi...à ce que je vois, oui, je devrais peut-être visé plus haut la prochaine fois.

-C'est écœurant comment peux tu dire de tels choses? Dégage, va t'en et ne me touche plus...c'est pas parce que tu es un Uchiha que tu peux te permettre tout ce que tu veux...tiens

Je lui en décocha un en plein dans la figure, suvit d'un coup de pied dans les côtes. Il allait s'en souvenir c'est sûr! Là j'étais vraiment frustré, j'étais en feu, j'avais peine à me contrôler, mais je me retint sinon je l'aurais tué, je vous le jure! Il me regarda froidement en s'essuyant le rebord de la bouche de l'envers de sa main, puis comme à son habitude il sorti tranquillement avec sa démarche sûre et nonchalante.

-Peut-être que si tu n'avais pas aussi bien réagi, j'aurais continuer...alors essaie de me résister un peu plus. Tu devrais apprendre à contrôler ton corps, moi j'ai été gentil, mais tout le monde n'est pas comme moi!

-Salaud! Tu te prends pour qui?

-huh?

-Au fait qu'est-ce que tu faisais là?

-Je viens dans cette aile tous les matins avant les cours et que les autres arrivent, c'est relaxant et il n'y habituellement personne sauf toi.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es dans le coin à cette heure? Hummmm...est-ce que c'est la première fois que tu me vois ainsi? C'est que...tu vois...

-Non, je me suis dit que je devrais venir t'avertir avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne te prenne par surprise, haa! Tu n'as pas de douche chez toi? Tu étais mouillé n'est-ce pas?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, j'ai pris le mét...r...

-Ta petite amie vient te rendre visite tous les matins c'est ça?Moi aussi j'ai vécu cela, mais j'étais capable de me retenir!

-Je n'ai pas de petite amie!

-C'est bon, pas besoin de crier! Tu devrais calmer tes hormones alors. Donc à demain matin Naru-chan!

-hey Sas'ke?

Il était déjà parti. Soudain tout s'évanouie, retour à la réalité...j'étais déjà en retard pour mon premier cours avant même de m'en rendre compte! Je finis par replacer mon caleçon et remonter mon patalon. Étrangement lorsque je ratacha ma ceinture je me suis rendu compte que j'avais légèrement monter mon pantalon et attacher la boucle preque deux trous plus serrée. Je me détendis, decscendit mon pantalon, desserra ma ceinture et pris une pose plus habituelle et comfortable. Même si les cours sont commencés, j'ai bien fait de ne pas tarder car comme je sortais, quelqu'un entra...je ne pense pas que je le connaissait, peu importe. Je traîna les pieds quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que j'avais examen de bio. Je me mis à courir, puis stoppa net. J'avais presque manquer la porte! Sans m'en rendre compte j'ai ouvert la porte Avec fracas et disons que mon entrée ne fut pas très subtile.

-encore toi, naruto-kun! Allez va t'assoir, je savais que tu allais venir alors je t'ai garder ta copie...on est pas censé laissez les élèves qui sont en retard, mais on peut faire exception, non?

-Merci milles fois Kakashi-sensei, vous êtes le meilleur! J'ai vraiment besoin de cet examen!

Hey oui il n'est pas rare pour moi d'arriver en retard. De plus c'est vrai, je compte sur cet examen pour passer ma bio. Je vous avait dit que je n'étais pas vraiment doué comme personne et bien l'école est un des domaines où je n'excelle pas vraiment, loin de là! Donc voyons cela, le cycle de la cellule...bon on a appris cela au début de l'année comment ils veulent que je m'en rappelle? C'est mal parti! Je crois que donner une feuille blanche aurait presque été mieux, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner si facilement. Kakashi-sensei nous a accordé 10 minutes de plus, mais je n'ai pas réussi à profiter de ce bonus car je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais cette tête noire qui me fixait. Je sais que c'est un Uchiha, mais ça me frustre comment il fait? Après pas plus de 50 minutes, il était déjà appuyé sur son bureau, blasé et l'air de dire j'en ai rien à foutre! Je le sais parce que je l'observait du coin de l'oeil, au fait je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me déconcentre. Je crois que c'est ce qui est arrivé qui ne me sort pas de la tête, pourtant je ne pense jamais à cela habituellement et c'est vite oublier, mais lui...ce qui choque le plus aussi c'est que personne ne s'attend à ça de lui, peut-être qu'il essait d'être ce qu'il n'est pas, à moins qu'il montre ce qu'il est vraiment...mais non impossible, je suis sûr que c'était des jokes et pourquoi se serait à moi, hein? Il faut que j'arrête de trop penser et surtout à lui...oui qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Je vais aller manger un petit quelque chose, ça devrait me changer les idées. À peine rentrer dans la cafétéria, on se rua vers moi. Il parait que je suis très sociable et facile à aimer comme ami. Kiba fut le premier à venir me donner la tape fraternel. J'adore Kiba, il est vraiment drôle, c'est un type bien et c'est d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, l'vieux? T'es finalement parmis nous en terminal...hourra pour naruto-kun!

Ces mots m'ont frappés: l'vieux...alors que je venais de me faire traiter de gamin par l'Uchiha en personne, même pas une heure au paravant! Pourquoi ça me revient à l'esprit, ça n'a pas d'importance pourtant ça m'a heurté, je crois...

-Dis Kiba est-ce que tu trouves que je suis un gamin? Sincèrement ?

-pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Répond s'il te plait.

-Ben en fait oui, on est tous des gamins...c'est bien pour l'instant, on vieillira bien assez vite!

-Et est-ce que les types comme le tombeur de ses dames, sont des gamins...?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes tout cela?...tu parles de Sasuke Uchiha? Moi je dit que oui, c'est juste qu'il se prend pour quelqu'un d'autre!

-ahh merci Kiba...

Depuis ÇA, je préfère ne plus dire son nom, en fait je crois que je ne suis seulement plus capable de le prononcer sans frisonner. Ça me rassure d'avoir kiba, c'est un gars vraiment sage. Je finis par aller m'assoir avec les autres. Comme à l'habitude il y avait Sai qui me souriait, ce gars est bizarre et comme déconnecté mais il est gentil. La douce Sakura était assise à mes côtés, j'ai toujours adoré cette fille, elle peut être vraiment violente, mais les cerisiers en fleurs sont si magnifique! Il y avait aussi Neji et Tenten, suivit d'Hinata et Gaara...à côté de sa sœur et du feignant qui l'accompagnait. Tous assis l'un après l'autre il y avait la bande qui préférait délirer en amis, Kankuro, Lee, Shino et Choji. On refermait le cercle avec Kiba à ma gauche adossé à Ino. Je ne sais pas se qui se trame entre eux mais ils ont l'air bien ensemble. Dans un certain sens je préfèrerais les voir un peu moins proche, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon seul vrai ami. C'est affreux de dire ça, je me rend compte que je suis vraiment égoïste. Je ne pense qu'à moi, le pire c'est que je m'y plait presque! En regardant cette table ça me rend quelque peu maussade, tout le monde a quelqu'un, alors que moi je suis tout seul...

On me prit violemment le poignet et m'entraina vers l'arrière. J'étais tellement surpris que je tomba à la renverse, dos à terre et les pieds encore sur le banc.

-Ce que tu fais pitier, allez lève-toi!

-Non ne le laisser pas m'enmener, je vous le jure il est croche ce gars! Nonnn Ahhhhh!

Tout le monde nous regardait, surtout mes amis. À moins que tous ces regards n'était que pour l'Uchiha de première. Il me serrait vraiment fort. Il me releva par le poignet qu'il n'avait pas lâcher. On aurait dit qu'il ne forçait même pas, il me remit sur pieds d'une seule main et je voyais que ça l'amusait.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant! Et viens ici...

Ses mots me figea. Automatiquement, je replaça ma chemise, le dos droit et je me mis face à lui.

-On dirait que tu commences à obéir... Il mît son doigt dans le creu de mon cou et descendit le long de ma cravate. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis ainsi, on dirait que mon corps reçoit des influx nerveux inconnus que je ne contrôle pas. Je repris le dessus lorsqu'il retira son doigt.

-Il me semble que j'avait dit de ne plus me toucher! Je ne suis pas quelque chose que tu peux manipulé à ta guise et quand ça te chante...j'étais en pleine conversation!

-On me résiste? C'est bien! Peu importe, c'est Kakashi-sensei qui m'envoit, ils voulaient nous voir à son bureau...

-Pourquoi? Ne me dit pas que c'est pour...

-Non ne t'en fais pas gamin, on étaient seuls...tu y pense encore, n'est-ce pas?

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça... Et arrête de m'appeler gamin, en plus t'as la même âge que moi alors...

-Aller, je te suis! Tu dois savoir c'est où vu le nombre de fois que tu dois t'y rendre!

-Mon Dieu! Voulez vous bien me dire pourquoi Kakashi nous veut tous les deux en même temps, je préférais revenir seul...

-Vas-tu lui offrir ton corps à lui aussi? Ha ha ha!

-Ne revient pas là dessus, je cro...je croyais...que...tu...

-il va avoir plus de chance, car tu risque d'être plus frais cette fois-ci! Là il va trop loin.

Il a affaire à bien encaisser ou courir vite parce que là, je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer! Je balança mon pied au niveau de sa tête, mais il le bloqua de sa main. Il empoigna ma cheville, lorsque soudain...

La porte s'ouvra. C'était Kakashi-Sensei. Il avait l'air exténué et déçu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kakashi-sensei?

-Je croyais que vous étiez amis? Arrêtez cela immédiatement! Entrez dans ce bureau sur le champ et faites preuve de maturité pour une fois! Je ne croyais pas avoir à t'avertir sur ce genre de choses Sasuke?

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire, je disais justement à Naruto-kun que l'on règle rien par la violence! Je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse, alors je l'ai simplement arrêté. Je crois qu'il devrait se calmer.

-Oui je suis désolé...j'ai compris je vais me contrôlé...

Mais pour qui il se prend? J'ai l'air fautif, faible et vraiment abruti à cause de lui, il doit être vraiment fier de son coup! Je déteste ce gars! Je finis par descendre mon pied et on entra dans le bureau de Sensei. Il avait l'air très sérieux. Il semblait vouloir nous annoncer quelque chose de très important, il nous fit même assoir avant de commencer. Au fait, le divan sur lequel on était assis était vraiment beau et comfortable, pour une personne...pas pour deux. Sasuke était à moitié assis sur moi, après trois secondes je me suis levé debout. On était tout serré et il était trop près, beaucoup trop près. Puis Kakashi m'a apporté une chaise encore plus comfortable que le sofa, tout est plus comfortable qu'un divan avec Sasuke.

-Bon je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous dire que Naruto-kun, avec mes plus sincères excuses, tu as échoué ton dernier bulletin et…

-Sans vous manquez de respect, en quoi j'ai rapport dans tout cela? Je crois assez impossible pour ma part d'avoir aussi échoué, alors...?

-Non en fait tu es ici parce que justement tu as obtenu le meilleur bulletin de ton niveau à travers tous les écoles de la région...Donc comme je connais ta situation Naruto-kun...

-Je sais, je suis tout seul et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, pas besoin de tourner autour du pot...alors?

-Je me suis dit que Sasuke pourrais te donner des cours privé. Il pourrait sûrement te charger un peu moins cher puisque ce n'est pas un prof et qu'il t'offre un service?

-Ahhhh non jamais de la vie, cet enfoiré ne me donnera jamais de cours et encore moins privé!

-Ton language! Et de quoi as-tu peur? De plus tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, sinon tu ne graduera pas. On va commencer par demander à Sasuke ce qu'il en pense?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais cela...

-C'est vrai en plus je n'ai même pas d'argent à lui filer!

-Ce n'est pas un problème, tu pourrais toujours payé en service ou autre...

-Tu vois Naruto-kun tout s'arrange, Je ne crois pas que les uchiha manque d'argent n'est-ce pas Sasuke?

-En effet, admettons que j'accepte où serons les cours? -En quoi cela te dérangerait Sasuke? Moi j'avais pensé à une ou deux fois par semaine, ici à l'école. Comme cela si il ya quelque chose je risque fort bien d'être là!

-On dirait bien que je n'ai pas le choix!

-Ne fais pas cette mine boudeuse Naruto-Kun, c'est pour ton bien que je fais cela.

-Ouin arrête de faire l'enfant!

-Quoi! Moi?

-Bon j'ai l'impression que ça va être quelque peu ardu. Sasuke, Naruto, essayez de vous entendre s'il vous plait. Pas besoin d'être l'amour fou, mais faites un effort d'accord?

-Oui Kakashi-Sensei!

Comment on a pu en arriver là? Ma vie était bien comme elle était avant, pourquoi faut il qu'il vienne tout foutre en l'air! Ça veut dire que moi qui voulait me débarrassé de lui le plus vite possible et l'oublier, il ne sortira pas de ma vie pour tout de suite! Quel emmerdeur pareil! Au moins Kakashi-Sensei va être là, je n'ai pas envie que ÇA se reproduise ou même juste y repenser...argghh! Pendant que j'étais encore dans mes pensées, on est sorti de son bureau et je vient de remarquer qu'il me fixe encore.

-Quoi?

-Je voulais savoir quand tu serais libre?

-Libre? Pourquoi? Je ne ferai rien avec toi!

-Encore cela? Ça doit occuper beaucoup de tes pensées...non je te parle pour ton cours, parce que moi j'ai pas de temps à perdre?

-Mon cours privé heinn? Ça me rend malade!

-Si tu veux on peut dire qu'on fait nos devoirs ensemble.

-Ben oui qui va nous croire? En tout cas, mettons demain vers 16h ?

-Hummm tu es pressé? Mettons vers 19h, je peux pas avant cela...

-Non ce n'est pas cela, mais disons que j'ai d'autre chose à faire moi aussi mais on dirait que j'ai pas d'autre choix alors à demain 19h ici...heinnn Sasuke?

-hn hn

Il prit la direction inverse et moi celle pour me rendre au métro de Nakamura. J'avais encore la tête ailleurs, je n'arrête pas de penser à lui, tellement que je me suis trompé de côté en prenant le métro. J'ai du descendre la station suivante, faire le tour en passant le pont et reprendre la direction pour rentrer chez moi. J'avais même oublier que quelqu'un m'attendait dans le vagon du retour...vous devez vous doutez de qui je parle? Mon homme du matin était là, il me souriait avec un petit quelque chose de dégoûtant dans le regard. Je m'approcha et me glissa dans un coin. Il était derrière moi et je sentais déjà ses mains m'effleurées.

-Tu n'es pas très bruyant ce soir...Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu pense à ton amour?

C'est vrai que mon corps n'était pas insensible à ces caresses, mais mon cerveau et ma voix n'était pas là. Mon amour? Il a dit? En fait je pensais à lui, je pensais à Sasuke. Est-ce que c'est mal que mes pensées soit occupées par lui, un gars au lieu d'une jolie fille comme Sakura. Je déteste ce mec, mais je ne peux pas nier que lorsqu'il me touche, mes sens s'emballent! Je vais passer par mon petit resto me changer les idées, je rentrerai ensuite ça devrait aller mieux.

-Vous pouvez continuez, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées...je suis désolé

-Tient aujourd'hui je me sens généreux, je te file un billet de 20$ ça te va? Si t'en veux plus faudra être plus entreprenant la prochaine fois!

Il glissa le billet vert dans mes pantalons et ressorta ses doigts souillés qu'il lècha du bout de la langue, mais personne ne le vit comme d'habitude car il était facile de se camoufler dans cette foule. Je descendit un arrêt avant la mienne et marcha tranquillement jusqu'au petit kiosque de rue, en fait c'était mon endroit préféré où venir traîné après une journée comme celle-là. On s'assoit sur de haut tabourets au comptoir qui donne directement sur la rue et je connais personnellement le propriétaire. Il m'aime bien, mais pas comme l'homme du métro…je ne crois pas en fait j'y ai jamais penser. Il dit que je lui rappelle son fils. Pourquoi je viens surtout ici et pas ailleurs, c'est qu'il me sert à boire et je peux me vider… je crois que cette fois-ci j'en ai vraiment besoin!

-Salut sert-moi un double s'il te plaît, la journée a été dure.

-C'est parti!

Ce matin je me suis levé avec une migraine affreuse et j'étais encore tout habillé. J'ai peine à me rappeler du reste de la soirée…ahhh oui il est venu me porter et je me suis effondré dans mon lit en lui disant que ça allait être correct. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai pu faire ou surtout dire pendant que j'étais là-bas…j'espère que je n'ai rien dit de stupide ou embarrassant! Oh mon Dieu, mon cadran est à la bonne heure, je vais être en retard pour l'école!

Aujourd'hui, même si je risquais d'être en retard j'ai descendu à la station où mon homme prend le métro et j'ai repris le vagon suivant pour être sûr de ne pas être dans le même que lui, j'avais besoin d'une pause. J'ai couru en descendant du vagon mais je suis arrivé à tant. Je me demande si Sasuke m'attendait encore près des toilettes ou du moins s'il était encore là. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu passer par là pour vérifier, je devais déjà aller en cours. Quand je suis entré quelqu'un s'est rué sur moi, mais ce n'étais pas l'Uchiha. Non c'était une douce odeur de cerisier, Sakura.

-Naruto je ne pensais jamais dire cela, mais oui je suis libre…j'en ai marre de courir après un gars froid et arrogant qui ne veut pas de moi, alors que toi tu étais là pour moi…alors oui…

-C'est très gentil Sakura, mais de quoi tu parles?

-Quoi tu voulais me l'entendre dire aux autres? Tu m'as demander si je voulais sortir un soir avec toi, je trouvais qu'il étais tard mais on dirait dit que tu pleurais presqu'au téléphone alors…

Ahhh non je vois, hier soir…c'est ce que fait l'acool, génial! J'ai pleuré? Ça pourrait expliquer le mal de tête à la deux que j'ai! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais avec cela? Après tout ça pourrait être bien de sortir enfin avec une fille. Pour de vrai…c'est décider à partir de maintenant Naruto sera un tombeur de filles…ha ha ha Faudrait peut-être commencé par répondre à celle qui est devant moi!

-Ahh oui, c'est vrai! Alors ça te dirais de venir chez moi ce soir? Disons vers 20h ça te dit?

-Oui bien sûr! Alors on se voit à la pause…

Je regardai la tête noir, mais elle ne me ragardait pas cette fois-ci. Puis les cours commencèrent. Pendant que Kakashi fesais son cours, je fouilla dans mes poches, mais ce que je cherchais ne s'y trouvait pas. Je n'avais plus mon portable! Je devais l'avoir laisser au bar de hier soir, pas grave il a du me le garder de côté, s'il est là ça ne presse pas, je passerai le chercher dès que j'aurai le temps. Le cours pris fin et on parti mangé…Au fait je n'ai jamais vu Sasuke à l'heure du lunch, est-ce qu'il mange? Peu importe…

-Dis Naruto est-ce que je pourrai rentré avec toi?

-En fait je ne rentre pas tout de suite après l'école, j'ai quelque chose à faire et je vais sûrement mangé à l'extérieur alors tu serais mieux de me rejoindre plus tard, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas trop Sakura?

-Non non ça va aller!

Comme on parle de lui, il se pointe. Il vient par ici, qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

-Naruto est-ce que tu peux venir ici trois secondes?

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? On est tu assez loin là?

-Oui…Je voulais juste te dire de laisser faire pour ce soir, de plus tu sors avec quelqu'un je crois alors ça sera tant mieux pour toi, tu auras plus de temps.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que ça change que je sorte avec quelqu'un? Je sais que je n'ai jamais voulu ces cours avec toi, mais même si ça me fait mal de l'avouer j'en ai besoin, plus vite et plus souvent on se voit, plus vite c'est finis, tu comprends? J'ai beaucoup réfléchis hier soir et ce matin et je préfère cela…je suis capable de voir ce qui est bon pour moi et je crois que je ne suis plus un enfant…

-Ne t'emballe pas! Tout ça c'est parce que tu vas coucher avec une fille?

-NON ÇA N'A RIEN À VOIR…

Sur ces derniers mots, je perdis l'équilibre. Je me pris la tête à deux mains…j'avais extrèmement mal à la tête. On dirait qu'elle allait exploser, tout tournait alentour de moi. J'avais des hauts le coeur. J'avais oublier de prendre quelque chose contre la gueule de bois et là j'étais sur le point de m'écroulé par terre. Des bras grands et forts m'entoura. Ils étaient glacés, mais étrangement c'était confortable, j'avais tellement chaud que ça pouvait juste me faire du bien.

-C'est à ça que ressemble un Naruto avec la gueule de bois, c'est mignon! J'ai vu pire que cela! Viens je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie il vont te donner quelque chose.

-No…on Sasuke…s'il…s'il te…te plaît…

Ma voix était faible, presque inaudible. Il me prit les doigts, puis la main, il me souleva et me pris dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais vu ce Sasuke là! J'aurais voulu qu'il me laisse là, comme cela je n'aurais pas eu à lutter contre la sensation de son corps sur le mien…

Je me souviens qu'il m'est couché dans un lit et c'est assis sur une petite chaise. Il allait partir, mais l'infirmière lui a demandé de rester pour lui expliquer ce qui était arriver et pour ne pas me laisser car elle devait s'abscentée pour un autre patient. J'ai vu les yeux à peine ouvert, il n'avait aucune expression et il n'a jamais rien tenté. Il est resté là assis et quand la femme en blanc est revenue, il l'a salué et il est parti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'espèrais quelque chose…un je ne sais quoi qui n'avait aucune chance de se produire.

Après un second manège afin d'éviter mon "homme", je rentra enfin chez moi. Cet Uchiha à d'affaire à être là et à l'heure parce que moi je courai pas après lui…

Juste le temps de prendre une douche, mangé un léger repas de ces fameux et inombrable ramens, ainsi qu'un petit rangement. La porte était déjà marteler. J'alla ouvrir la porte, attendant la rose. Je m'était même appliqué pour une fois, j'avais mis un pantalon noir assez moulant avec une ceinture que j'aimais bien, elle encadrait et découvrait mes hanches exposées tellement la taille du pantalon était basse. Une légerte camisole blanche collée au corps, ainsi qu'une fine chemise satinée d'un savoureux Orange et quelque peu ajusté. Je ne m'étais pas encore chaussé, car j'adore être nus pied. Mes cheveux à moitié séchés était assez ébouriffé laissant quelques mèches se collées sur mes joues quelque peu rosie par cette douche brûlante. J'ouvrit la porte avec un large sourire en me grattant nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. J'ouvrit les yeux, crispés par le sourire afin de salua la jeune fille…mais l'éclat de cerisier n'illumina pas l'entrée comme je l'aurais cru. Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas Sakura! Mais comme tout le monde l'aurait deviné sauf moi, le noir avait les mains dans les poches et me regardait avec cet air éternellement hautaine. Comment j'aurais pu penser que cet être sans émotion viendrait cogner à ma porte? Et comment se fait-il qu'il sache où ce que j'habite? Mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à débiter était purement ridicule.

-ouin pas trop sexy comme conquête, j'aurais préféré avoir ma vrai fleur, tu pourrais peut-être aller me la chercher…non tout compte fait, je préfére pas…

-Hn? Tout un accueil! Tu as peur de perdre face à un Uchiha? Tu fais bien…

-Que de modestie! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là! Tu m'as dit d'oublier pour les cours, alors c'est ce que je fais…

-Tu me laisse rentrer ou tu me laisse me geler le cul dehors?

-Oh oui excuse-moi…moi j'ai quand même un minimum de gentillesse, d'hospitalité et de bonne volonté

-Je n'en doute pas!

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ce "Je n'en doute pas!"?…Bon il est venu pourquoi cet enfoiré, il va réussir à me faire perdre ma fier allure avant que ma chère Sakura n'arrive!

-Donc tu es là pour?

-Hier j'ai eu la chance pour toi, de rammasser cela…

Je regarda ce qu'il me tendait du bout des doigts tout en restant fermement en sa pocesssion. C'était une petite boîte métallique orangée où y pendait trois acessoires, le premier représentant une feuille tourbillonant, le deuxième une spirale à l'éfigie de sa famille déchue et le troisième formant un petit éventail rouge et blanc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon téléphone portable?

-T'es idiot où quoi? Je viens de te dire que je l'ai trouvé parterre!

-Et comment t'as su que c'était à moi?

-Ça se voit assez bien surtout avec le symbole de ta famille…mais je ne pensais pas que j'étais aussi important pour toi au point de retrouver le mien sur ton cellulaire!

-Ça n'a rien à voir! J'ai toujours aimé le symbole bien avant que je sache que c'était l'emblème des Uchiha et puis c'est ton frère qui me la donner, alors…

C'est vrai ce que je disais, mais maintenant que j'y repensait c'est vrai que la connotation pouvait avoir un double sens. Sur cette pensée je sentis mes joues se rosir légèrement.

-Alors tu me le donnes?

-Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en échange?

-Comment ça? J'ai rien à t'offir en plus c'est à moi, alors donne le moi! -Alors viens le chercher! Usurakontachi…

Cet air de défi qui s'affichait sur son visage était enrageant. J'aurais voulu le démolir d'un coup, mais je me suis vite rendu compte que ma fine silouhette musclée n'était pas suffisante. Lorsque je lui sauta dessus pensant le faire basculer sous mon poid, il réavisa ma chute et m'envoya valser contre le mur le plus proche. Mon téléphone de retour dans sa poche, j'étais maintenant immobilisé par ses bras lourd et fort. Il tenait mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, lui laissant tout le jeu.

-Sasuke arrête, tu me fais mal!

-Hn?

-Pourquoi tu me fais ça? À moi? Trouve toi un autre gars, je suis sûr qu'il y a plein d'autres minets qui serait près à tout pour un Uchiha! N'importe qui fera l'affaire! Laisse moi!

-…

-Hunnnn…arrête Sasuke TEME!

-C'est pas toi qui vient juste de dire que n'importe qui fera l'affaire…et il s'adonne que pour le moment il n'y a que toi.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais…ha-!

Je sentais sa langue effleuré la peau sensible de mon cou, je tremblais. Ses mains étaient tellement acquaparantes que l'une suffisait à maintenir mes poignets au mur. Sa main nouvellement libre descendit le long de ma chemise jusqu'à la ceinture puis glissa sous ma camisole, m'arranchant ce petit cris un peu plus haut. Je n'avais pas pu remarquer mais son genou s'était butté contre le mur entre mes cuisses, me soulevant légèrement. Comment je pouvais me laisser faire? Mais mon esprit était embrumé…

-Sasuke arrête! HA! Hummm…Dé…Deégage Teme!

Je rassembla toutes mes forces et le repoussa. L'élan fut tellement fort que je renversa les positions, je tenait maintenant Sasuke par les épaules qui était enfoncé au mur. Je mis un bras en travers sa gorge le retenant au mur puis je récupéra mon cellulaire. Je sais qu'il se laissait faire car s'il l'avait voulu il m'aurait retourner et je serais à nouveau contre le mur. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'a rien fait, peut-être que ça l'amusait!

-Je vois que tu n'est pas vraiment d'humeur! Je n'étais pas là pour ça de toute façon…en fait je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait faire le cours ici avant que Sakura arrive comme cela t'aurait une journée cette semaine pour sortir avec ta dulcinée si tu le voulais…

Il était pas là pour ça! Tu me fais marcher là? Imaginer s'il avait été là pour ça! Bon qu'est-ce que je fais? C'est vrai que ça me ferait une soirée de libre sans Uchiha, mais après ce qu'il vient de faire comment faire preuve d'un minimum de confiance en plus Kakashi-Sensei est pas vraiment là ni proche…Bon Sakura arrive dans environ 50minutes donc le cours ne devrait pas trop s'éterniser, bon courage Naruto, on endure ensuite ça sera fini!

-Bon ok, mais on fait vite et rien de louche!

-Je pensais pas que tu allais accepter aussi facilement!

-Me fais pas revenir sur ma décision…

On passa à la cuisine, j'alla chercher les livres et Sasuke les étala sur la table. Il avait le regard posé et beaucoup plus détendu. Je l'observait pour une ennième fois, il avait enfin une expression légère qui me fit sourire. Je m'assit sur la chaise en face de lui, mais en m'assoyant je sentit une pression entre mes jambes. Je regarda et mon seul soulagement fut que je l'espère, l'Uchiha ne remarqua pas mes yeux se tordre sous la surprise et la gène. Je me leva comme si de rien n'était, mais mon malaise pouvait se sentir même sans me voir. Le brun releva les yeux m'interrogeant du regard. Je lui fit volte face le plus vite possible, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je devais régler cela le plus vite possible. Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Ça ne se peut pas! Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, j'ai bandé pour un mec! J'ai le haut le cœur…arrgghh! Moi! Pour un type comme Sasuke Uchiha! Un goût désagréable remonte, j'ai le goût de vomir…qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Même pour tous ces hommes à qui j'ai offert mes services, jamais une telle chose ne s'est produite! Ça doit être les hormones et le manque faut dire que l'activité ici bas est pas très fréquente! Qui est ce brun pour me mettre dans un tel état? Bon j'ai deux solutions, la douche froide ou règlement de compte seul si on peut dire…je vais quand même pas attendre Sakura pour lui demander de faire tomber ça, au risque de me faire voir par Sasuke et qu'est-ce que je donnerais comme raison à la rose? Que quelqu'un est passé avant elle? Ben oui toi! Bon donc allons-y pour la douche. J'entra le plus rapidement sous la douche, mais la fraicheur de celle-ci me ramena une légère sensation familière et agréable. Sa peau était glacée pourtant sous ses simples caresses, je m'enfflamait. En proie aux sensations étonnament agréable même à travers mon épais pantalon noir…la preuve ayant été réduite au silence sous cette douche glacée qui me rappela légèrement sa peau incroyablement douce et suave. Je ne voulais pas me mouiller alors j'avais enlevé tout le bas en gardant ma chemise et cette moulante camisole, avait fini par régler rapidement le problème et me rhabilla. Je fit irruption dans la cuisine sous les yeux scruteur du brun.

-Pourquoi t'es mouillé?

-De quoi tu parles?

-Ta chemise…pis j'ai entendu la douche, elle est pas silencieuse quand même.

Qu'allais-je répondre? Je n'étais quand même pas pour lui dire que sa douce peau rafraichissante avait éveillé certains endroits de mon corps…non vraiment pas! Et puis c'est clair que c'est seulement hormonal, j'ai pas besoin qu'il se fasse des idées en plus. Le plus naturellement possible, mais qui paraissait quand même faux malgré de gros efforts, je débala un excuse qui pourrait parraître plausible.

-Je me suis échappé quelque chose dessus en mangeant tantôt et comme tu m'as pas laisser le temps de…Ben en tout cas là je vais devoir faire sécher ma chemise!

-Pourquoi tu la change pas?

-Parce que je l'aime bien celle-là et puis je l'avais spécialement mis pour se soir alors…

-Juste pour moi, c'est gentil…

-Ben non idiot! Je te rappelle que Sakura est censé passé…au fait en y repensant je pense qu'elle est en retard, c'est étrange pour une fille!

-Tu l'avais oublier? Étrange pour un gars qui n'attendait que ça!

-Ben non Teme! On le finit ce cours, oui ou non?

-On a pas commencer, mais oui on pourrait faire ça. Tu ne fais pas sècher ta précieuse chemise finalement?

-Ah oui je vais aller en chercher une autre…

-T'as juste à la mettre sur le dossier…c'est pas toi qui voulais qu'on finisse ça le plus vite possible?

-oui mais...

-Allez on est entre copains... Copains? Moi et lui copains?


End file.
